In Plain Sight
by TheRoyalArse
Summary: Arthur has had enough of America’s teasing and decides to hide himself in plain sight. Sorry for the bad summary, this is my first fanfiction ever, i apologize if some of the chapters are short. May be rated M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

In Plain Sight

Arthur has had enough of America's teasing and decides to hide himself in plain sight.

Chapter 1

Arthur was sick, sick of the insults and teasing he got from Alfred. He was tired of the same old routine of insults they spewed at each other. Arthur loved Alfred Fucking Jones; and every time he reached out to Alfred he was rejected. Some hero Alfred turned out to be, when he was killing England with every word. In fact it had gotten to the point where it was painful just to be near to the blond, blue-eyed country. At the World Meeting Francis, that stupid French frog and Alfred had started talking about my attractive points. They decided that I had none; I had bushy eyebrows, always yelling, made awful food etc. I didn't mean to get this upset; I just couldn't hold back the tears any more. In fact it's a miracle I didn't cry before now. Did Alfred really think that I had no attractive points? I ran as fast as I could away from Alfred. It was an absolutely gorgeous day outside. It was as if god was smiling and laughing at my pain. Arthur slammed the front door, as he ran into his house, the tears poured down from his face. _God, Arthur thought to himself, I must be really masochistic, I just keep hurting myself. _Arthur face planted on to his bed the tears wetting the sheets. Just then Alfred slammed the front door open and yelled "Arthur, your hero is here!!!" Something snapped inside Arthur, his tears stopped, a smile crept onto his face, and he looked just like Ivan on a bad day, dark aura and all. Arthur thought _I've had enough of this idiot._ As he ran and jumped out his second story window into the adjacent tree, he then slipped down and escaped into the distance.

Alfred was staring absent-mindedly at Arthur during the World Meeting. Alfred F. Jones, the US of A was totally in love with Arthur Kirkland, otherwise known as England; he had been for a while. Though he would never admit it, he even went to great lengths to see to it that Arthur never found out. Alfred had teased Arthur mercilessly. Thought he thought he went a little too far today at the World Meeting. Arthur had run out crying, it had nearly broken his heart in half to see the tears running down Arthur's pale cheek. It all started when Francis had seen him staring at England. He asked me what I saw in England and I froze up. He could see my love so easily. This was frightening to me, so I started with the teasing. I mean, I didn't think he would get that upset. I ran after England, but I stopped when I realized I had no awesome lines thought up to make him feel better. So, I walked to England's house, because I knew he would be there. I burst through the door, and said the only thing I could think of on the walk to Arthur's house. "Arthur, your hero is here!!!" There was no reply, so I followed the trail of tears, which lead to Arthur's room. Strangely, Arthur was not in his room, I walked towards the bed and sat on it. I immediately jumped back up, the bed was wet. I could tell it was tears; my heart ached from the thought, I was the reason that Arthur had cried so much, so much that he cried a puddle on his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

In Plain Sight

Arthur has had enough of America's teasing and decides to hide himself in plain sight.

Chapter 2

Arthur knew he had to disappear. Knowing if Alfred were to look for me he would search the whole globe and not expect me to be in my own country. He thinks that life is just the same as his Hollywood movies. Being that I was the country of England meant I couldn't be away from England for a very long time; meaning that I should stay in England. _If I stay in England looking as a do now, Alfred will find me for sure, thought Arthur. _Arthur had bought a train ticket with the little money he had on him. The train reached its destination, an average city block, in a bland looking street. I walked up to the emergency apartment which I had bought in case I ever needed to disappear. Not even my boss knew about this place. It was a rather dull apartment. The walls where neutral; the only word I can think to describe such an apartment is blah. With closer inspection on the back wall, one might see a key hole in the wall. I pulled out the large black key out of my pocket, inserted it into the key hole and pulled open the camouflaged door. A stone staircase led down to the cellar where all the magical equipment and emergency supplies where. Arthur started to look for the spell that would change his appearance. I sighed this was going to take awhile.

Alfred had fallen asleep on the side of Arthur's bed that was not wet. He awoke to the sound of banging and loud voices from down stairs. Alfred jumped up and ran down stair to see who it was; he hoped to god it was Arthur. But, of course it wasn't; it was a few big burley men debating the best way to fit Arthur's couch through the front door. What are you doing?, yelled Alfred. The biggest man pointed to the patch on his shirt that read, "The Strong Moving Company, We Move England One House at a Time." Where is all the furniture going?, asked Alfred. A storehouse, the man replied. _What, a storehouse, where is Arthur!!!_ A few hours later Alfred was sitting on the ground in a totally empty house; the blank shell of the house he was so accustomed to. For the first time in his life Alfred Jones the US of A felt like giving up; but he couldn't he was the hero, just like in the movies. He hadn't given up during the revolutionary war or the great depression. Why should he quit now? The twinkle of determination made its way back into his eyes. I stood up and made my way back to the location of the World Meeting to go get my car. Next to my car I could see Francis. He addressed me and asked how England was. I pushed him away from my car and yelled at Francis that Arthur was gone, before I speed of in my car in search of the one who had held my heart for centuries.


	3. Chapter 3

In Plain Sight

Arthur has had enough of America's teasing and decides to hide himself in plain sight.

Chapter 3

Arthur had looked through nearly all the books in his library, when he came upon an old red leather bound book. The book looked centuries old, even older that him. After flipping through about half the book, Arthur came across the spell that would change him so much that no one would know it was him. Arthur started with drawling the diagram on the floor. The diagram was one of the most complicated he had ever attempted to draw, the circle had to be perfectly round or the spell would backfire. Arthur got in the middle of the circular diagram and started to recite the spell. An electric current suddenly shot through Arthur. The electric current caused him to step backwards and smear the circle surrounding the diagram. Every thing went black as Arthur fell back words on to the stone floor, his head bounced off the ground with a sickening thud.

Alfred sped through the streets of London, as fast as he could. His mind was solely focused on finding Arthur, safe and alive. _Alfred thought to himself, where is the best place to run away to? Canada was the obvious answer. _Alfred then proceeded to buy a plane ticket to Canada in search for Arthur. When he arrived in Canada it was cold and rainy. The weather reminded him of England and his non-stopping rain.


End file.
